Hat Kid
Special Moves Neutral B - Brewing Hat Hat Kid puts on her Brewing Hat and holds a potion in her hand that she starts shaking. After shaking it for a while, a star will pop up, allowing her to throw said potion by releasing the B button. Releasing before the charge will make her simply cancel the move. She is able to move around and even jump as she's holding the potion, and attacking her after the potion is ready to throw will cause it to explode, damaging the opponent and Hat Kid. The Brewing Hat provides Hat Kid with a x1.5 buff in her overall damage input. Side B - Mail Delivery Hat Kid puts on her Sprint Hat and hops on a scooter. This scooter makes her go faster and ram into opponents, but unlike other vehicle moves, this one functions more like controlling a character, being able to easily turn around and also jump. Double jumping will make Hat Kid dispose the scooter for an extra jump. She will also hop from it if she gets damaged a lot. You can also shoot mail by pressing B and a direction, as long as Hat Kid is facing in that direction. The mail she throws cycles between a card, a bone and a package, each one damaging more than the last. The Sprint Hat, naturally, increases her ground speed. Up B - Ice Hat On the ground, Hat Kid jumps and turns into an ice statue of herself. This statue will then fall downwards and cause an ice wave once she lands on the ground. Getting hit directly by the statue causes Hat Kid to spike/bury her opponent, while the wave simply launches them upwards. Hat Kid is totally invincible while in statue form, but it doesn't last forever. In the air, Hat Kid turns into a statue and lands on a launchpad, launching her upwards on a slight arc. She can transform back into a kid by pressing B again, for a better recovery. If she doesn't she'll simply fall down with the same effects as the grounded version. The Ice Hat increases Hat Kid's weight, making her harder to kill. Down B - Dweller's Mask Hat Kid puts on her Dweller's Mask, which will create a green aura around her that will make any traps, items or projectiles disappear around her. You can still perform any of your actions while covered in the green aura. While it normally doesn't affect opponents, if someone's inside as Hat Kid activates her aura, they will be briefly slowed down until the aura vanishes. The aura also allows you to see invisible objects such as asdfguy's mines or Joel's Felix. As for the buff, the Mask will make Hat Kid's shield much more resistant to hits, but you'll not be able to create the aura until the buff ends. Final Smash - Time Stopping Finisher Hat Kid puts on her Time Stopper Hat and slows down time, before jumping off stage and landing on a giant ball made out of Mafia Cooks. Then she'll run over the ball as she yells "Down with the mafia!" and rolls over whoever is in her path. After she has ran over the whole stage, the ball will fall into the abyss and she'll go back to normal wearing her normal hat, ending the time slowdown effect. Opponents hit by the ball will be de-slowed down, so they have a chance to recover. Taunts Up Taunt: *blows a kiss* "Kiss!" Side Taunt: *blows a raspberry* Down Taunt: *dances with a smug face, this one is infinite* Victory Poses and Losage Victory Pose #1: *A Time Piece flies towards her, she catches it and holds it in front of her* Victory Pose #2: *She's first in a fighting stance with her umbrella, before laying down and smiling as she puts on her umbrella on her shoulder* Victory Pose #3: *She is making two toys kiss, before she stares at the camera, surprised* Losage: Stands still, tired. Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Celebrities Category:Videogame Characters Category:A Hat in Time Category:Sorta-Human Category:Alien Category:Unknown Nationality